Attic
by DreamlessYuki
Summary: Things are going okay for Attic. But when you're a Wammys' kid with the ability to see a persons name at first sight, plus a direct lineage to a serial killer, okay is as good as things can get. For now.


**Authors note- I know this is choppy and a bit short but I think it helped me get back in the fanfic world. Expect more chapters shortly, thank you :3**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, slowly sitting up. I looked around the room, tidy and minimalistic, with hints of chaotic nature throughout the room. My eyes fell on the wall directly across from me, traveling downwards towards the bed that was empty and made up as usual. My roommate came to Wammys house three years ago and though I attempted to bond with her she heard the rumors about me and packed her bags. She hadn't slept in our room since.

I swung my legs off of my bed and forced myself toward the open bathroom door, closing it behind me. After I had showered, I blow-dried my hair and brushed it so it lay wavy on my shoulders. I walked over to my dresser, pulling a strand of hair from my face as I bent down and picked up a white long sleeve button-down and a brown pleated skirt. Once in my top and bottoms I quickly rolled white tights up my legs and laced up my knee high black boots. I loved these boots and had several others in various length and color. I loved them because L had given them to me.

Not personally of course, but he had sent each pair in the mail on my birthday since I was 10, luckily my feet had stopped growing since. I grabbed my purse on the way out and only when I opened the door and felt instantly cold did I remember I had left my coat inside. I had severe anemia and no matter what I was almost always cold unless I was wearing a jacket. I grabbed the white hip length wool coat which had big black buttons adorning the front, i put it on quickly and dashed out into the hall.

I read the time on the wall clock at the end of the hall. 6:30 AM, it read, and I allowed myself to smile at the fact that I had approximately 16 hours to do what I pleased before I went to bed. It was a Saturday too which meant I had no classes, so I quickly thought up a schedule in my head.

**7-9 library**

**9-11 study in main hall**

**11-12 Read**

**12-6 free time**

**6-7 climb tree**

**7-9 study and read in main hall**

**9-10:30 music room**

After it was decided that I would follow that schedule for the day I headed to the library to look up information about the human mind and how to understand it, a subject I loved and had only one last book on the matter to read. Understanding Emotions, the cover read. I sat down in one of the numerous big chairs in the library and started to read when a flash of white walked past my view.

"Near, good morning." I mumbled as greeting. He stopped, whipping his head towards me.

"Oh, A, hello." The boy murmured, his voice seeming disconnected as usual. He sat down in the chair next to me and commenced doing his math homework, trigonometry to be exact. I read through the last quarter of the book quickly and by 8 I was done and sat up, placing the book on one of the return carts.

"Attic, just the person I was looking for." Linda chirped from behind me, and of course I immediately knew what she was up to.

"Goodbye Linda." I said shortly and started to walk away from her but she blocked my path.

"I saw your score for this week yesterday, you got higher than Near i see." Near looked up at this and stared at the two of us blankly. I opened my mouth to say something but Linda spoke again.

"Well don't get used to it, you could never be as good as near and I promise you that score was a mistake." Near got up and looked Linda in the eyes.

"Linda, I've overestimated your intelligence, Mr. Wammy himself grades our test and to suggest he made a mistake is incredibly foolish." He then walked right past her forcing her to clear a path for him. I gladly took the opportunity to walk out myself.

It was only then after exiting the library that i realized I had an extra hour with nothing to do. Upon looking at the time i figured breakfast, a perfect time to study, would be in progress and after a quick detour to my room, I made it to the main hall.

I sat at an empty table and began studying, not noticing or caring about the faint tug of discomfort in my stomach, which seemed to have been constant for the past 2 days for reasons I didn't care to analyze. I finished studying for my language studies class and pulled out the materials to study for trigonometry, as Near had earlier. It was all I could do to remember that someday things would change. Hopefully, for the better.


End file.
